Lord
by dark-9
Summary: Âîëäåìîðò íàêîíåö-òî íàøåë ïóòü ê Àáñîëþòíîé Âëàñòè...


Ïûëü ñ îðàíæåâàòî-êîðè÷íåâîãî, õðóïêîãî, ðàññûïàþùåãîñÿ îò íåâûðàçèìîé äðåâíîñòè ïåðãàìåíòà îñòàâëÿëà øåðøàâûå ñëåäû íà òîíêèõ áåëûõ ïàëüöàõ ñ äëèííûìè, íàïîìèíàþùèìè êîãòè êîíäîðà, íîãòÿìè.   
Èõ îáëàäàòåëü ñèïëûì, ãîðòàííûì äûõàíèåì íàðóøàë çûáêóþ òèøèíó ñêëåïà-õðàíèëèùà, ìðà÷íîãî, ìåäíî-òåìíîãî. Åìó ïðèøëîñü çàïëàòèòü äîðîãóþ öåíó çà îáëàäàíèå âîæäåëåííîé Êíèãîé. È äàæå íå â óáèéñòâàõ äåëî, îí ïðèâûê óáèâàòü, è ÷óæàÿ ñìåðòü - ëèøü òðàâèíêà ïîä ñàïîãîì. Íî îí îòäàë ÷àñòü ñâîåãî ìîãóùåñòâà, à ãëàâíîå - ïîæåðòâîâàë äðàãîöåííûì âðåìåíåì, îòâëåêñÿ îò îõîòû íà çëåéøåãî âðàãà ðàäè...  
Ðàäè ÷åãî?  
Ñòàðèê-äðóèä Ýíòèëü âûíåñ âñå ïûòêè, ëèøü ñêðèâèâ â óõìûëêå òîíêèå, åäâà çàìåòíûå èç-çà ñåäîé áîðîäû, ãóáû, è åãî ðàññêàç î Êíèãå âûãëÿäåë... Ìåñòüþ.  
Âñåâëàñòüå - ìåñòü?   
Àáñóðä.  
Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ñåðåíüêîå îáëà÷êî ïûëè èñïóãàííî âçìåòíóëîñü ââûñü.   
Îí âñþ æèçíü ìå÷òàë áûòü âëàñòåëèíîì. Îí èìåíîâàë ñåáÿ Ëîðäîì, è ñàìîçâàííûé åãî òèòóë ïðèíÿë âåñü ìàãè÷åñêèé ìèð. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî ñòàäî òðóñëèâûõ îâåö ñòðàøèëîñü íàçûâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè: Âîëäåìîðò. "Êðûëàòàÿ Ñìåðòü" - çíà÷èëî åãî èìÿ, ãîðäîå è òåìíîå, áóäòî íî÷íîå áåçëóííîå íåáî, áóäòî çàñûõàþùàÿ êðîâü íà ïåñêå.   
Îí ñäåëàëñÿ ñâîåîáðàçíûì ñèìâîëîì óæàñà. È òàê íåìíîãî îñòàâàëîñü äî çàâåðøàþùåãî àêêîðäà Àáñîëþòà, êîãäà æàëêèé ìëàäåíåö è åãî ìàòü ïðàêòè÷åñêè óíè÷òîæèëè Ëîðäà...  
Âîëäåìîðò âñêèíóë ãîëîâó, óáðàë ñî ëáà âîëîñû. Ðàçáèðàòü èåðîãëèôû àòëàíòîâ, çâåçäíûå ìàíóñêðèïòû ïîòóõøèõ ãàëàêòèê - òÿæêîå èñïûòàíèå. Ïðîáóæäàåòñÿ åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ïàìÿòü. Ëó÷øå áû åé ìîë÷àòü...  
Êíèãà - ïðîêëÿòüå? Íó íåò. Îí âûäåðæèò. Ýíòèëü íå ïåðâûé, îò êîãî ÷åðíûé ìàã ñëûøàë î òàèíñòâåííîé, ïðèíåñåííîé ïðåäíà÷àëüíîé öèâèëèçàöèåé, Êíèãå. Ïîñòèãøèé åå îáðåòåò Ñèëó.   
Èçáðàííûì îáÿçàí áûòü Âîëäåìîðò. Íèêòî èíîé.   
Íî ïîêà ïàìÿòü îòêèäûâàëà ñêîëüçêèå, èçãðûçåííûå ÷åðâÿìè êîìüÿ ïî÷âû, êîñòëÿâûìè ïàëüöàìè öåïëÿëàñü çà ñîçíàíèå Ëîðäà.   
Òà áîëü áûëà ÿðêî-çåëåíîé. Íåíàâèñòü - çåëåíà, è ñìåðòü çåëåíà, à òðàâû è ëèñòüÿ ïðîñòî ïðèíîñÿò ñâîþ äàíü âåëèêîëåïíîìó íåáûòèþ. "Àâàäà Êåäàâðà" âåðíóëàñü åìó, è â èçóìðóäíîì çåðêàëå ãèáåëè îí óñïåë ðàçãëÿäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Îòðàæåíèå èñïóãàííîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæåãî íà òîëüêî ÷òî ïîãèáøåãî Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà...  
...È íà òîãî, êîãî êîãäà-òî èìåíîâàëè Òîìîì Ðèääëîì.   
Áîëü ëîïíóëà â íåì êëåíîâûì ñîêîì, òÿãó÷å çàëèëà åãî. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî óìèðàåò. Íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäû îí ðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî   
(íàêîíåö-òî...)  
óìèðàåò. Áåñêîíå÷íàÿ âîéíà åãî æèçíè ïðèâèäåëàñü èñêàæåííûìè îêîâàìè.   
À ïîòîì, ñëàáûé è íè÷òîæíûé, âîçíåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà ñàìîïðåäàòåëüñòâî. È ïîíÿë: îí âåðíåòñÿ. Åùå áîëåå ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, óæàñíûì, ñìåðòîíîñíûì, êðûëàòûì...  
(îáðå÷åííûì)  
÷åì ïðåæäå.   
...Âîëäåìîðò ïåðåëèñòíóë ñòðàíèöó ñ íåñâîéñòâåííîé åìó îñòîðîæíîñòüþ. Ó âõîäà â ãðîáíèöó ïîñëåäíåãî ïîëóáîãà - ñûíà íåíàçâàííîé çâåçäíîé öèâèëèçàöèè äåæóðèë âåðíûé Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. Âîëäåìîðò çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí äåðæèòñÿ íà íîãàõ ñ òðóäîì, òÿæåëî îïèðàåòñÿ íà òðîñòü, à âñåãäà áåçóêîðèçíåííûé ñìîêèíã è ïëàù ïîìÿòû, çàïà÷êàíû ñàæåé è êàìåííîé êðîøêîé.   
Ïîêà Ëîðä ïîñòèãàë ïðåäðàññâåòíóþ ìóäðîñòü, Ëþöèóñ ñòîðîæèë ïîêîé ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Óæå ÷åòûðå íåäåëè. Äâà èëè òðè ðàçà åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ëèêâèäèðîâàòü íåïðîøåííûõ ãîñòåé - ìàããëîâñêèõ àðõåîëîãîâ. Äî ïðèõîäà Âîëäåìîðòà àðõåîëîãè èññëåäîâàëè ýòó ãðîáíèöó ìíîãî ðàç, íî ìàãèÿ Êíèãè õðàíèëà åå îò íåäîñòîéíûõ ãëàç. Òåïåðü æå âõîä ìàããëàì ñòðîãî âîñïðåùåí, íàêàçàíèå - êàçíü.  
Ëþöèóñ õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè îáÿçàííîñòÿìè. "Êîãäà ÿ ïîçíàþ Êíèãó, è ìèð ëÿæåò ó ìîèõ íîã - íàãðàæó Ìàëôîÿ", ëåíèâî ïîäóìàë Ëîðä. - "Çàñëóæèë".   
Ëîðä ïîòåð âèñêè. Ãîëîâó íåìèëîñåðäíî ñàäíèëî è äåðãàëî, òî÷íî ãíîéíèê. Îí ñêðèâèëñÿ: "×åëîâåê. ß - òîëüêî ÷åëîâåê".  
Ñ íåäîñòàòêàìè è ñëàáîñòÿìè. Îí âñå åùå îùóùàåò áîëü, ãîëîä, æàæäó. Äàæå óñòàëîñòü. Äàæå ðàñêàÿíèå.   
-Ëîæü! - çàêðè÷àë Ëîðä íà Êíèãó. Îíà. Ëæåò. Ñêàíèðóåò åãî, ïðîâåðÿåò - äîñòîèí ëè? Âîëäåìîðò - ðàñêàÿíèå? Ñåé÷àñ áû ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ìàëü÷èøêà Ïîòòåð... - ß - Ñìåðòü. ß - Âëàäûêà Ìðàêà, äóõ çëà! È òû, êèïà ãíèëûõ òåëÿ÷üèõ øêóð, ïîâåäàåøü ìíå Èñòèíó Àáñîëþòíîé Ìàãèè!  
Îí ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëñÿ â èçó÷åíèå.  
Èçâèëèñòûå ðóíè÷åñêèå ïèñüìåíà ñ òðóäîì óêëàäûâàëèñü ñ ìîçã. Ñêâîçü ìåðöàþùóþ ïåëåíó óñòàëîñòè âûðèñîâûâàëèñü êàðòèíû.  
Òå, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ïðåäïî÷åë áû íå óçðåòü íèêîãäà.   
Ïðèþò. Îí-òî ïîëàãàë - ðàíà çàòÿíóëàñü, íî Êíèãà âñïàðûâàåò çàæèâøèå êîëëîèäíûå øðàìû, è îòòóäà ñî÷èòñÿ âÿçêàÿ ëèìôà.   
(Òîì Ðèääë - äà, íó è ÷òî? Òàê ìåíÿ çâàëè, íî ÿ äàâíî çàáûë ýòî... Äåòñòâî èñêðîøåíî, ñëîâíî ìóìèÿ. ß âû÷åðêíóë åãî. Òîãäà áûëî ìîå ïåðâîå óáèéñòâî. Âîò è âñå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå).  
Âîðîíêà ïîëóñòåðøèõñÿ çíàêîâ. Âîëäåìîðò áëèçîê ê öåëè, îí ñòîèò íà êîëåíÿõ ïðåä êíèãîé. Â ìå÷òàõ æå åãî - âñå ïàëè íèö ïðåä íèì.   
Åãî ìàãè÷åñêèå îïûòû - Êíèãà ñëîâíî ïðèíèìàåò ýêçàìåí, çàñòàâëÿåò ïîâòîðÿòü èçâðàùåííûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû. Íàä ñîáîé. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòüñÿ áûòü æåñòîêèì ñ äðóãèìè - íàäî èñòåðçàòü ñåáÿ.   
Êíèãà îùóïûâàëà è ñîåäèíÿëàñü ñ íèì. Âîëäåìîðò ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïóòè íàçàä íåò. Âîò è âñå, ñêîðî Ïðåäðàññâåòíàÿ Èñòèíà âîëüåòñÿ â åãî  
(íå-÷åëîâå÷åñêèå! âû ñëûøèòå! âû ñëûøèòå! - íå ÷åëîâåê, ÿ ïîæðó ñîáñòâåííóþ äóøó è âûáðîøó îáúåäêè ñîáàêàì! áîãó íå íóæíà äóøà!)  
âåíû.   
Ñóõàÿ áîðäîâàÿ êîðêà ïîêðûëà ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà, áóäòî ÿçâà. Îí ñòèñíóë çóáû: òàê Êíèãà âûâåäûâàëà è ïåðå÷èñëÿëà âñåõ åãî æåðòâ. Îí ìðà÷íî îòìåòèë, ÷òî åñëè àðòåôàêò ïðîäîëæèò â òîì æå äóõå - ñêëåï çàòîïèò ãîðÿ÷åé êðîâüþ, à ïðèçðàêè ñëåòÿòñÿ è óñòðîÿò êîøà÷èé êîíöåðò. Âîëäåìîðò õðèïëî çàñìåÿëñÿ. Çàäðåìàâøèé ó âõîäà Ëþöèóñ âñòðåïåíóëñÿ è ïðèâû÷íî ïîêîðíî çàìåð ïðåä Ëîðäîì, îæèäàÿ ïðèêàçàíèé. Çàòåì îí ïðèãëÿäåëñÿ ê Õîçÿèíó, è åäâà íå çàêðè÷àë.   
Áëåäíàÿ, áóäòî âûòî÷åííàÿ èç ëóííîãî ëó÷à, îáúÿòîãî ÷åðíûì íåáîì ïëàùà, ôèãóðà êîð÷èëàñü â ðàçíîöâåòíîé êàïñþëå.   
Èç Êíèãè âûñòðåëèâàëè âÿçêèå ëèíèè, îáìàòûâàëè õóäîùàâîå òåëî Ëîðäà.   
Ëþöèóñ çàæàë ñåáå ðîò.  
Îí ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ â ïîçå ðàçäàâëåííîé ëÿãóøêè, è ìîëèëñÿ âñåì áîãàì è äüÿâîëàì, ÷òîáû òå ïîùàäèëè...   
Åãî. Ëîðäà. Âåñü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ìèð.  
À Âîëäåìîðò ïðîäîëæàë çàòóìàíèâàòüñÿ ïåðåëèâ÷àòûì êîêîíîì. Îí áûë ãóñåíèöåé, à áàáî÷êà - áîæåñòâî. Íîâûé ñûí çâåçä, ïîäîáíûé òîìó, ÷òî ïîêîèòñÿ â ýòîì ñêëåïå.  
Êíèãà øåïòàëà î òîì, êòî íàïèñàë åå.  
Îí áûë - ïðåêðàñåí, îí - ñãóñòîê ëó÷åé... Îí ìîãóùåñòâåííåå âñåõ ìèðîâ, îí...  
Âñåñèëåí.  
Âñåñèëåí.  
Âñåñèëåí.  
Øóì â óøàõ çàñëîíèë ìóçûêàëüíûé øåïîò Êíèãè. Âîëäåìîðò çàìåòèë, ÷òî íå äûøèò óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, è â äûõàíèè áîëüøå íå íóæäàåòñÿ.   
(ÿ - íå - ÷åëîâåê?!)  
Âïåðâûå çà íåñêîëüêî äåñÿòêîâ ëåò îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ.  
(âñåñèëåí... âñåñèëåí...)  
...Çàêàò îïóòàë ñêëåï íåïðîëàçíûì êðåïîì òåìíîòû, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ íàêîíåö-òî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. Êîêîí ñ   
(òåëîì?)  
Ëîðäà òóñêëî ïîáëåñêèâàë ñêâîçü ïëîòíóþ ìàòîâóþ òêàíü. Êîêîí ðîñ èç êíèãè, à ñòðàíèöû ïåðåëèñòûâàëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé. È Ìàëôîé âèäåë: ñåé÷àñ îòêðûòà ïîñëåäíÿÿ.  
-Î ìîé Ëîðä, - òîíêî ïðîïèùàë îí, îòñòóïàÿ íàçàä. Ê âûõîäó.   
È òîãäà ïëåíêà ðàçîðâàëàñü, è Ìàëôîé ñíîâà óïàë ëèöîì âíèç, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðèâûêøèå ê ïîëóìðàêó ãëàçà åãî åäâà íå ëîïíóëè îò ïðîíçèòåëüíîãî, îøåëîìëÿþùåãî ñèÿíèÿ.   
-×òî ñ âàìè, î ìîé Ëîðä? - ïðîñòîíàë Ëþöèóñ.  
-Âñòàíü, ðàá, - ïðîðîêîòàë ñòðàííûé ãîëîñ, ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæèé íà àññîöèèðóþùèéñÿ ñî çìåèíûì øèïåíèåì ãîëîñ Âîëäåìîðòà. Ýòîò òî÷íî ñîñòîÿë èç âûäåëåííîé ðàäèîâîëíû è ïóëüñèðîâàë â ÷åðåïå Ëþöèóñà.   
Îí íàêîíåö-òî îñìåëèëñÿ ðàçîìêíóòü âåêè.   
Ñãóñòîê ãîëóáîâàòî-áåëîé ýíåðãèè ïóëüñèðîâàë çàïðåäåëüíîé ìîùüþ, êàê áóäòî â ìðà÷íóþ ãðîáíèöó ñíèçîøëà çâåçäà. È çâåçäîé ýòîé áûë Âîëäåìîðò.  
-Áîæåñòâî... - âûãîâîðèë çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ ÿçûêîì Ëþöèóñ.  
-Äà, - íàñìåøêà. - ß - íîâûé Ñûí Ñåìèäåñÿòè Ëó÷åé. ß - Âñåñèëåí. Ïîíèìàåøü, Ìàëôîé? Íåò, íå ïîíèìàåøü. ß ìîãó âñå. Ëþáîé ìàã - òîëüêî ëèøü ÷åëîâåê, è ëó÷øèå èç íèõ îãðàíè÷åíû ïëîòüþ è êîñòÿìè, ìûøëåíèåì è ýòèìè äóðàöêèìè ïðàâèëàìè æèçíè. ß ïåðåñòóïèë ÷åðòó, ÿ äîáèëñÿ ñâîåãî. Áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ïîòòåðîâ è äàìáëäîðîâ, îíè òåïåðü - ìåíüøå, ÷åì ãîðñòêà ïåïëà. Ëó÷øèé ìàã ñïîñîáåí íà ìíîãîå - è òîëüêî. ß ìîãó ÂÑÅ. ß - Ãîñïîäèí ñóùåãî! ß - ìàñòåð ñóäåá! ß - Âëàäûêà ìèðà! ß...  
-Áîã, - çàêîí÷èë Ìàëôîé, ïðèíèìàÿ ïîçó ïàëîìíèêà â ñâÿòîì õðàìå.  
Çàðåâî ïðîíèêàëî â ìåëü÷àéøèå òðåùèíêè, Ëþöèóñ êîð÷èëñÿ îò ëåäÿíîãî ìåðöàíèÿ è âîñòîðãà. Ñòðàõà è îáîæàíèÿ. Áîã.   
Âîëäåìîðò ëåãêèì óñèëèåì âîëè çàñòàâèë Êíèãó çàâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðî÷èòàåò ïîñëåäíþþ ñòðî÷êó è âîïëîùåíèå áóäåò çàâåðøåíî.   
Âîëäåìîðò íàñëàæäàëñÿ. Èððàöèîíàëüíàÿ ñâîáîäà ýëåêòðè÷åñêèì òîêîì âñïûõèâàëà â åãî òåëå. Íå òåëå, âïðî÷åì - ýíåðãåòè÷åñêîé ñóùíîñòè, áåñïëîòíîé è ìîùíîé. Íèêàêèõ çàêîíîâ, ïðàâèë...   
Âîëäåìîðò ïîïðîáîâàë íà âêóñ ñëîâî: "Àïîêàëèïñèñ". Îí áóäåò Ñóäèåé è àíãåëàìè-êàðàòåëÿìè, îí íàêàæåò íåâåðíûõ... "Ïîêëîíÿþùèéñÿ èíîìó áîãó, êðîìå ìåíÿ - äà áóäåò èñòðåáëåí"...  
Âîëäåìîðò çàñìåÿëñÿ. Çåìëÿ - òðåïûõàþùèéñÿ êîìîê â åãî ëàäîíÿõ. Îí âîëåí óáèâàòü è ìèëîâàòü.   
Îí. Åäèíûé. Õîçÿèí.  
Õîõîò ðàçíîñèëñÿ âèáðàöèåé, îò êîòîðîé òðåùàëè äðåâíèå ñòåíû ñêëåïà, õðóïêî îñûïàëèñü ìåëêèå êàìåøêè.  
Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñòðàíèöà êíèãè, ôèíàëüíàÿ ñòðî÷êà ôîðìóëû Àáñîëþòà âûñâåòèëàñü â âîñïðèÿòèè Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí ïðî÷åë åå ñíà÷àëà ìåëüêîì, âñå åùå óïèâàÿñü òîòàëüíûì ìîãóùåñòâîì, ïîòîì - âíèìàòåëüíåå.  
Ïîïîëçëà è îñòàíîâèëàñü âóëêàíè÷åñêàÿ òðåùèíà.  
-Ìîé Ëîðä???!!! - èñòîøíî çàîðàë Ëþöèóñ.  
-Íåò. Íåò. ÍÅÒ!!! - ðàñïëåñêàëèñü áðûçãè àòîìîâ. Åãî ñâå÷åíèå ïîáëåêëî. Ñìåðòåëüíàÿ áåëèçíà.   
Çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîå óñëîâèå ôîðìóëû Àáñîëþòà ãëàñèëî:  
"È òîò, êòî ïðîéäåò âñå Óðîâíè ïîìíèòü äîëæåí, èáî ñèå åñòü åäèíñòâåííîå Íàä-Àáñîëþòíîå Óñëîâèå, íàðóøèòü êîòîðîå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äàæå Ïðîøåäøèé Óðîâíè: äà íå ïðè÷èíèò äåÿíèå òâîå âðåäà - íè æèâîìó, íè ìåðòâîìó, íè â òâîåì âðåìåíè, íè â ÷óæîì, íè â òâîåé Âñåëåííîé, íè â ëþáîé äðóãîé".   
-Íåò... - æàëêî âûãîâîðèë Ëîðä. - Íåò, ýòî æå çíà÷èò...  
-×òî òû íå ìîæåøü ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ, - âçäîõíóë Ëþöèóñ, âûïðÿìëÿÿñü. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ñèòóàöèÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ - òàê ïàðàäîêñàëüíî! - îí ïî÷òè ãîðäèëñÿ ñâîåé "÷åëîâå÷íîñòüþ". Ïëîòü è êðîâü îí, íå çàìîðîæåííàÿ ìîëíèÿ!..   
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë.   
Ïîâèñëà ïàóçà.  
-Õîòÿ, òû çíàåøü, - ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîèçíåñ Ìàëôîé. - Ïîæàëóé, òû âñå-òàêè ñäåëàëñÿ íàñòîÿùèì áîæåñòâîì: âåäü âî âñåõ ëåãåíäàõ àíãåëû è áîãè - ýòî àáñîëþòíîå äîáðî! 


End file.
